


Día 23: Algún día me olvidarás.

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [23]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fictober 2020, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Relationships: Lavi & Allen Walker, Lavi/Allen Walker
Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535
Kudos: 1





	Día 23: Algún día me olvidarás.

–¡Lavi! ¡Lavi! -Tu voz llega a mí a través del viento.

No puedo voltear. No puedo correr hacia ti, ni huir de ti.

Solo caminó de forma tranquila ignorando tu presencia.

No puedo reaccionar a ese falso nombre.

Esa identidad que no debió existir.

Timcampy me alcanza deteniendo mi andar. Te da tiempo suficiente para tomar mi brazo con fuerza. Volteo a verte.

Tus mechones plateados están agitados por correr, pero no ocultan tus ojos grisáceos. Mismos que están brillando con expectativas, no saben si llorar de felicidad de verme o de tristeza por mi intento de esquivarlos.

–¿Por qué huyes? -cuestionas en un tono melancólico.

–No sé quién eres. -Mi respuesta es una clara mentira.

–¡Mientes! ¡Sabes quién soy! -Sabes ver sobre mis mentiras.

–Mi nombre no es Lavi. -No soy esa persona que viste-. Me confunde.

Nuevamente voltee para retomar mi paso pero tus manos sostuvieron mi rostro. Tus ojos grises analizaban mis ojos verdes. Tus dedos atravesaron mis cabellos rojos, ya no usaba bandas para el cabello, por lo que descansaban en mi rostro.

–Son los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, el mismo olor, el mismo tacto de piel. -Te oías angustiado- ¡Eres Lavi! ¡Mi Lavi!

Suspiré cerrando los ojos mientras tomaba tus manos para apartarlas de mi rostro. Pero mi inconsciente mantuvo tu izquierda en mi mejilla con mi mano sobre ella. Y tu derecha sobre mis labios.

Besar tu arma akuma, es inolvidable.

Así como besar tus labios.

Sensaciones inolvidables.

Tus labios se apartan de los míos dibujando una sonrisa.

–¿Algún día me olvidarás? -le preguntó mientras mi mano busca su cintura para pegarle a mi cuerpo- Debes aceptar que soy el nuevo bookman, no Lavi.

–¿Algún día dejaré de comer? -cuestionas divertido cruzando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Negué con la cabeza en respuesta.- Ambos son casos imposibles –Sonreí antes de besarle nuevamente.

Definitivamente, nunca podré huir de él.


End file.
